Soon it will be cold enough to sleep
by Bubblemage-creation
Summary: Everything in Sakura's like if either good or bad, theres never an inbetween follow her as she deals with being a single parent, running a hostpital, and finding exactly who's there for her and whos cutting her down. M-language, sexual content, violence. Gaaraxsakura mentions of sakunaru/sakusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so in this one we happen to be dealing with an unstable Sakura. I like the idea of making her unstable and then forcing her to get better. Sakura happens to be my favorite Naruto character as well as gaara. I only wish masashi took more care in the development of her person.**

It wasn't that she was unhappy with her position; but that did play a part in her current state of stress. Overall it wasn't that she was happy either; because god only knew the amount of issues she had. But not everything could be fixed with medication and sleep; and there was no way in hell she was going to eat again. There was no point; her body was just going to regurgitate it. Regardless, she'd just lost all the weight from her last binging spree thanks to a certain Uchiha male whom she found in a promising position with her best friend; all this because, her life wasn't full of enough angst and drama that wouldn't rival that of a soap opera.

Dragging a pale hand through bright bubblegum locks, green eyes scanned over the release from once more for the patient in room 304. The patient had recently given birth and had several other children to take care of; frowning; Sakura opposed the release form, placing it on a growing stack on the right side of her desk. Turning her head slightly, she noticed the stack of papers to her left and held back a groan as well as the intense urge to burn the room and all of its contents. Standing from her desk, she slipped on the dark blue jacket and headed out of her office; making her way down the staircase to stand in the dimly let background of the hospital. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a cigarette and lighter; quickly lighting and taking a long drag.

Blowing out a puff of smoke, she leaned her head back against the cool brick of the hospital building. It was Friday night, and she was most likely going to spend it slaved over paper work and surgeries once more. Chuckling, she took another drag from the cigarette, exhaling the smoke through her nose.

"It pays the bills.." Sakura scrunched her nose in slight irritation of her comment. It did way more than pay her damn bills; she had way more money than she could handle. It seemed that with the more money she got, the less she knew how to spend it. She had a closet full of clothes, a fully furnished house, food in the fridge, a library, large fucking apartment, and what, 2 cars? No matter how much money she gave to charities, she still had more then she knew what to do with.

Sakura contemplated just quitting her job as an ER surgeon and head of medical studies to just go back to college. But go to college and do what? The familiar feeling of dread creeped up her spine and Sakura had the intense urge to just go to the corner bakery and buy them out of all their strawberry and chocolate cakes. Stomping out the cigarette, Sakura reached into her back pocket to pull out her keys and credit card. Fuck work, she was going to use her vacation time.

"So, how was our routine this week?"

"The same."

"Elaborate?"

"I got up in the morning, forced myself to shower then contemplated using my razor to slit my neck."

"I thought we were passed that Haruno."

"Guess we aren't. Are done here?"

"We still have fifty-five minutes."

"It's only been five minutes? Wow, feels like an hour."

"ha-ha, continue Haruno."

"I happen to be a doctor. I don't understand why I'm here."

"You need someone to help regulate your life. Is Sasuke no longer around?"

"I caught him with Ino."

"So we're done with the whore."

"Yup."

"Have you...?"

"Binged? Yesterday I bought like 2 chocolate cakes and ate till I threw up."

"You can't keep holding this in Sakura. What about Naruto?"

"He just got married to fucking Hinata."

"Weren't you two friends?"

"Before, or after she stole my boyfriend?"

"…You're still lingering on that?"

"Why wouldn't I? We would be married and expecting a child right now had she not gotten wasted and pregnant by him."

"Sakura…we've had this conversation before."

"You keep wanting me to talk about my feelings."

"So you're mad at Ino?"

"well…no.."

"Sasuke? Naruto? Hinata?"

"No...I'm..."

"What is it?"

"its.."

"Sakura."

"I'm mad at myself.."

"why?"

"Because I keep fucking shit up. I either have to work myself to exhausting to avoid suicidal thoughts and depression; or I go home and eat, feel like a pig, then make myself throw up."

The therapist frowned slightly, before writing something down on her clip board.

"…I want you to do something out of the ordinary. Why not call up Sai?"

"We'll just sit there in silence."

"Have him teach you to paint."

"We did that last month Doc."

"Well then…How about you get back into Boxing? That kept you happy for a while."

"Yea, when I was 19. I'm 25. I doubt it'll work."

"Well here, how about you enroll in a boxing class and just take it for a week. If you feel like nothing has changed, we'll try something else."

"Can I leave now?"

"We have thirty minutes."

"Would you like to spend it in silence..?"

"…Suppose not. See you in a week Haruno."

"..Later."

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Akira lately?"

"…I checked up on him yesterday before work."

"I think you should take him for a while since you are on leave an all…it might just do you some good..."

Standing up from the couch Sakura flicked her hands on her pale blue dress to remove the wrinkles, reaching onto the table for her sun hat and glasses. Placing them on her head and face, she forced a smile to the doctor and made her way out of the rook, her white jimmy-choos clacking on the tiled floor as she left the building. Frowning, she hailed a cab and made her way towards the recreational part of town. Paying the driver she exited the cab and entered the gym, her eyes immediately going to brawl in the ring.

"SAKURA!" At the sound of her name being screamed, she turned and quickly reached for the door, only be pulled back.

"You've been ignoring my calls."

"Just busy Naruto." Frowning, the male removed the helmet from his head, slipping off his gloves and hanging them over his shoulder.

"Hinata wants you to come for dinner."

"No."

"Sakura…"

"Don't 'Sakura'. Hell to the fucking no." Naruto moved backs lightly from the petit female, giving her enough room to shove past him and head into the back room to apply for a gym membership. The female at the desk had looked at her oddly when she stated she only wanted it for a week.

"So this is like a trial thing?" Sakura nodded toward the female.

"I take it you want to use the treadmill?"

"he ring."

"..Whoa a-are you sure?"

"Positive."

"M'kay the...names Temari by the way."

"Wait, Temari Sabaku?"

The name immediately brought back memories of a one night stand a year ago.

"Wait, You're Gaara's sister?" Temari smiled up at the younger female and laughed.

"You know my baby brother?"

"…You have no idea."

Sakura groaned and shoved away her inner; forcing it back into the darkest corners of her mind. Now the damn thing wanted to come up. Reaching for the papers, she signed off her name and turned to leave the gym, reaching into her bodice to pull out her phone and place a reminder on it.

"Oi, Sakura." Said person turned to look at the male calling out her name; bright blue and pale green focusing on one another for a moment before averting gazes.

"…for old times' sake?" Nodding, Sakura disposed of her shoes, hat, phone and glasses; jumping over the ropes to stand in the center of the ring.

"No gear?"

"You know me better than that." Turning to face each other in the ring, Naruto put a mouthpiece in his mouth as he bowed to his longtime friend. The moment his head was raised, her foot connected harshly with the side of his head, sending him to the floor; quickly pouncing she pinned him down, her fist colliding with the side of his twice before he tapped.

"Holy shit. Were you trying to kill me?"

"..If you hadn't tapped, I'd have given you a concussion." Leaving the ring, and slipping back on her heels, Sakura reached for her belongings and made her towards the door.

"..We're both really sorry."

"A little too late..."

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the small room, as an older blonde female tickled the small child. Sakura leaned back against the kitchen counter sipping a cup of tea.

"So you came for Akira."

"Well Yea…" Tsunade turned to look at Sakura and smiled.

"Good. I was not going to be a mom twice." Placing the cup down, Sakura took hold of her child, pressing her lips gently to his forehead.

"I'm not my mom Granny."

"I know. I'm glad you came to your senses though. How's therapy?"

"I'm going to take boxing again, she suggest that and taking Akira."

"It might make you better."

"…I know…I saw Naruto." Tsunade stopped mid step and turned to look at her god daughter.

"What happened?"

"He wants me over to eat with him and Hinata."

"It might fix things."

"we both know it won't.."

"Ino stopped by yesterday."

"I'm done with her hoe-ass self."

"Good to know." Tsunade continued walking to the fridge to pull out a cup of pudding, placing it on the table to take a spoonful from it. Sakura sat on the edge of the counter, bouncing akira lightly on her lap as he clutched her finger in his small hand.

"You ever going to tell the father?"

"Granny. I was lonely…and we both just wanted to feel wanted. I doubt he's fit to be a parent."

"And you are?"

"I trying aren't I?" Tsunade nodded, and busied herself with eating. Akira moved to stand on his mothers lap, his right hand reaching to tangle itself within her pink locks. His jade eyes twinkled with laughter as Sakura leaned forward to blow air on his cheek. His shaggy red hair threading between her fingers.

"His stuffs in the living room. Be safe." Sakura smiled back at her godmother, making her way into the living room to place Akira in his car seat. Turning, she huffed slightly at the two bags that were most likely filled with clothing a baby supplies.

"Did you leave anything behind?" Sakura shouted back jokingly.

"His strollers outside, so just put the bags in it and fold it. Oh and his jumper is in the right bag."

"Jumper?"

"Yea, you strap it onto yourself and he sits in it."

"I doubt I'll use that granny…"

"Well, I put his swing in there as well. So when you go to the gym he can just sit in it."

"Wait what?"

"Right bag is for clothing and supplies. Left is for baby toys. The cab should be outside by now."

"Oh okay, Bye."

Tsunade stuck her head out of the kitchen to wave at Sakura, chuckling slightly as she carried both the bags to the taxi and put them in the trunk along with the stroller. Akira busied himself with gnawing on the binky in his mouth just before Sakura came back inside the house to grab the car seat he was seated in.

The thirty-minute car ride was spent in relative silence. The older male who was driving the cab commented on the behavior of Akira, and all Sakura could do was smile and thank him. It wasn't as if Tsunade herself raised Akira, she just spent nights with him; Sakura didn't trust herself alone with him with her state of mind. The cab driver offered to help her carry the items inside the apartment, and the three of them took the elevator to the 3rd floor of the high class apartment. The male placed the items in the center of the living room, and Sakura happily gave him a twenty dollar tip. As the door closed, Sakura placed Akira on the floor in his car seat; busing herself with opening the duffle bag filled with his toys. Setting up the small play pen in the center of the room with some toys, she placed Akira in the pen and proceeded to set up the rest of his things. His swing-set sat to the left of the couch near the wall but away from anything harmful, but close enough to be viewed from the kitchen and to see the TV. She placed the jumper on the coat closet by the front door and folded the stroller placing it in the closet as well. Taking out three baby monitors (leaving one on the kitchen/living room bar), she made her way down the hallway and to her bedroom, placing the baby monitor on her bedside table, several foot steps away from the white the crib that sat in the corner of the pale pink painted room. Reaching under the crib, she pulled out a set of blue polka-dot sheets, placing them in the crib along with a small stuffed raccoon dog. Turning, she reached onto the changing table, opening the drawing to pull out a bag of socket plugs, and counter protectors. Making her way to her office, she placed the other baby monitor on the book shelf to the left of her desk near the window.

She made her way around the house, placing the plugs on any corners and plugs in all unused sockets. Sighing, she reached for the second bag, pulling out several jars of baby food, placing them in an empty cabinet to the right of the skin on the top shelf; on the bottom she placed the child proof plates, cups and utensils. Turning to check on Akira, she smiled towards him as she made her back to her room, opening a set of draws to the right of the crib and placing all his clothes into the drawers, the box of dippers sitting between the crib and the changing table (all this of course taking over the left half of the bed room).

Dropping herself onto the couch beside the pen, she turned on the TV, Akira immediately being occupied with watching Scooby-doo. Turning slightly, Sakura reached for a stack of papers on the side table on the right side couch; pulling the stack to her lap, she started writing and going over patients.

After an hour of working off and on, Sakura took note of the sun setting, and turned to look at a dozing Akira. Smiling, she reached for him, holding him gently to her chest as she made her to the bed room; changing his clothing and dipper. Putting him down in the crib, she set about to opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of milk, and placed in the microwave. As it heated, she turned off the lights in the now diming house, carrying the bottle of milk back to the bedroom and testing it on her skin before picking up Akira and bottle feeding him. Within a few moments, he'd finished the bottle and she busied herself with burping him, placing him on the bed as she changed into her nightgown. Gently sitting on the bed, she turned off the bedside lamp and got beneath the covers; Akira immediately crawling towards her to bury himself at her side beneath the covers. Placing several pillows at his back, Akira Drifted off to sleep; living Sakura not to far behind.

And for the first time in months, she actually slept.

**the next chapter will let us dig into Sakura's past. Now, there will be some naruhina bashing in this for story purposes as well as sasuke and ino bashing. Don't get mad, its important for the story development.**

**review if you liked it or have any suggestions. I like to hear from you guys xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**so the last chapter there was an issue with my page breaks, so everything looks jumbled, i'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen this time around. if you see any issues, just review and i'll try and fix them. this chapter will give us some background on what happened to Sakura. one of my reviews made a comment about how everything became jumbled; at the start of the story where it shifts from the hospital scene to the therapists office i had a page break that didnt upload with the story, so hopefully this one will turn out better.**

She was five when her parents officially divorced, her father immediately running off with her mother's sister. This had caused several problems within the family and regardless of what was done; Sakura found herself living with her unstable mother. At first, it was just being yelled at for simple things a child did like waking up from nightmares, dropping things, and growing too fast. Tsuande at the time was a family friend that took it upon herself to constantly visit to check on both Sakura and her mother Yoko.

When the marker reached a year, Yoko turned to drugs and alcohol to make herself feel happy; leaving Sakura at home without a parent. The first time Sakura was ever beat, was because she knocked over her mothers cup of whisky. Immediately she started apologizing and trying to clean it up, but Yoko had snapped and grabbed a handful of her long pink locks; throwing the six year old to the ground and smacking her several times. It seemed that the more Sakura cried, the harder she was hit; and it wasn't just smacking anymore, it was kicking, punching, and being locked in a closet. it also seemed to be habit for her mother to jerk her backward by he rlong pink locks (which is why she always has it cut short).

When she turned eight, Sakura was picked up from school early to be watched by Tsunade; and she'd met Naruto. A hyperactive blonde that was the exact opposite of her shy introverted self; of course the two immediately became friends. It was several weeks after meeting Naruto that the small boy noticed she had trouble sitting correctly at the dining table, and Naruto immediately had went to tell Tsunade. Of course, Tsunade assumed that Sakura probably hurt herself because of how clumsy she'd always been; but when Naruto had knocked over a glass, Sakura immediately began to shout and scream, huddling herself in a corner (which explains why Sakura dosnt have any glass items in her house) Tsunade had taken it upon herself to make sure that Yoko was cleaned of drugs, and she was doing well for a year. Around this time Sakura joined boxing with Naruto and father figure Kakashi and all seemed to be going well.

On her tenth birthday, Sakura's mother took her to the circus and proceeded to leave her there. In a fit of tears and fear, she'd found an officer that took her back home. Yoko immediately grasped her child and convinced the officer that she hadn't been able to find her and so she ventured home in hopes of finding her at the house. As soon as the officer left, her mother's demeanor had change.

"Can't you be a good little girl and stay lost?"

To say her mother fell into old ways would be an understatement, because her mother fell into a pit so deep, there was no way Tsunade would ever be able to pull her out of it. There was no way Sakura would open her mouth this time around; the young girl threw herself into school in hopes of somehow being able to leave when she reached sixteen (which explains how she got the name of top doctor and female boxer).

On one particular night, Yoko and a lover were having an argument which caused the male to stab her with a carving knife from the kitchen. The moment she fell to the floor, the man ran out of the house, leaving a confused Sakura to stare down at her mother's body. Yoko had been coughing up blood when she called out to her daughter.

"Go get the phone and call the police…mommy will take you back to the circus if you do."

At ten, Sakura realized that her only way out of this constant abuse would be to let her mother die, so the young girl had shook her head and proceeded to go back to bad as if she didn't see anything. The next morning Tsunade had happened upon the scene, finding a sleeping Sakura who claimed to not know what was going on. Within a few months, Sakura was put into the custody of her God-mother and was moved to a new school.

At sixteen, Sakura and Naruto had become an item, the two virtually un-separable. With straight A's Sakura had gotten into the top medical school to become an ER nurse and surgeon, while Naruto ventured to business school, the two always making time for boxing and each other.

At twenty-two, Both Sakura and Naruto had attended their first college party; Naruto immediately being pulled into the drinking crowd while Sakura hung back with her roommate and good friend Ino. Around midnight, Sakura had begun searching for her boyfriend, only to find him naked in bed with the Hyuuga company heiress Hinata. Their relationship had hit a large rock, and within a few months, the two had managed to get everything back together. A few days after moving in with one another, Sakura had bumped Into Hinata, who at this point was a good friend despite what had happened in the past; or she was till Sakura found out the young girl was pregnant. And in hopes of saving face, Hinata and Naruto were wed within the same month.

Sakura immediately moved, spending her 23rd birthday in a dark house; her only guests were a small chocolate cake, and several medical texts. She kept to herself the next few weeks, and avoided phone calls from her lost love and so-called friend. Which is around the time she'd bumped into Gaara again. He'd had several science classes with her, as well as had been in boxing since a young age. The two had come to the conclusion that they both wanted something no one else could give; and in no way would they be attached to eachother once once it was done. The same night, three weeks before her 24 birthday, Sakura haruno had lost her virginity to Gaara sabaku. After that, the two became relatively comfortable around one another; their scheduals though allowed them only to see each-other when they bumped arms at the supermarket or the gym. A week after they'd had sex Gaara had been sent over to Iraq on a special force Marine mission, leaving Sakura to herself once more.

On her 24 birthday exactly, Sakura had found out she was pregnant, and immediately rushed to tell Tsunade, which granted the girl several hours of lecturing before the two set up several appointments and began setting up nursery in Sakura's house. 9 months later sakura had given birth to Akira Sabaku (the birth certificate says Haruno) a young spitting image of his father; and because sakura did not know the whereabouts of her one night lover, she thought nothing of telling him; but the fact that he himself was unstable in a mental way hellped her to not even look for him.

A few weeks after she'd given birth to Akira, sakura fell into deep depression and couldn't force herself to eat anything, which had her admitted to a hospital. Knowing she wouldn't be able to raise a child in her state, she had Akira sent to her godmother's house, herself visiting every day between work and therapy.  
At first the therapy was just to give her someone to talk to, that is until she let it slip that she was abused and that she'd been purging all morning. around this time sakura had sought comfort in sweets and greasy-food; once finished she'd sink into depression about eating so much and forced herself to throw up.

At 24, sakura was head of medical staff, most sought out surgeon and bachelorette. Which in all honesty, was how she'd met Sasuke Uchiha. He'd been placed on her medical team to look over the facility as she did her runs (his family gave generous amounts of money to the hospital) a supposed love had began to bloom, or on her part it did. the only thing sasuke seemed to be interested though was her status and how it would make him look good. When Akira reached a year old, sakura had spent the whole day at her godmother's house and walked into Sasuke's apartment to find him fucking her best friend Ino, who supposedly had been avoiding her for the last three months (the time she'd been dating Sasuke.) in a fit of rage she attacked the two of them before taking all her items from his house and heading to her own.

In hopes of staying away from binging, she sought of smoking (With good word too from her good friend and hospital adviser Shikamaru). Shikamaru strangely enough had married Gaara's elder sister Temari (whom sakura had only met that one time in the gym).

Around the third time she'd visited the therapists office, she'd come in contact with Sai, a sickly pale and awkward child and behavioral psychologist. THe two had hit it off immediately, literally speaking. Sai had commented on her disgusting state and calmly called her an "ugly whore." adding fuel to the fire, he ended the comment with a smile. Sakura of course, being the walking ball of fury she was; punched him swiftly in the face and proceeded to curse him to the nether realm. Sakura and sai rarely met up but once every few days, and that simply to paint or be each others outlet. Sai was sakura punching bag, and sakura was sai's verbal dart board.

(kjskgnskdgngnskjndg-this is a page break-sdkjhkdjshgkjhdskjg-new scene-lksndkfjns)

a cry peirced the quite of the room, and Sakura quickly sat up and reached to turn on the side table lamp. Frowning, she wiped her eyes of sleep and looked over at Akira, who was rolling in the space between her body and pillows.

"...Let me guess..you're hungry?" She was answered with a gurgle and squeal. Sighing, sakura reached down and picked Akira up, cradling him to her chest as she made her out of the room and into the kitchen. Yawning, she reached into the fridge to pull out a bottle of milk shaking it slightly before she placed it in the microwave. Aikra on the other hand, didn't seem to want Milk and busied himself with pulling at her Pajama top with both his hands. Frowning, sakura pulled her son away from her chest, holding up slightly so that both their eyes were at the same level.

"I am not breast-feeding you. Last time it hurt." Akira frowned at his mother, and scrunched his face up.

"No. don't you dare cry." Akira sniffed slightly and threw his head back, a wail echoing from his mouth.

"God damn it Akira!" Placing him on her hip slightly, sakura quickly shut off the microwave and made her way into the living room, reaching for the remote to turn on the Tv. groaing slightly, she sat on the couch and leaned back into the cushions, cradling akira in her left arm, his head nuzzling her left breast.

"You are so going to be spoiled.." Slipping her shirt down slightly, Akira immediately latched onto her nipple, suckling it. Cursing, Sakura leaned her head back and puffed out her cheeks in pain. It felt as if he was trying to pull her boob off! Within several moments, she felt herself falling asleep; the sound of Akira and the Tv lulling her to the land of dreams.

besides, its not like she wont be woken up when he was finished.

**i hope that cleared some things up for you! if there are any questions regarding the story, just ask them and i'll incorporate the answer in the story if i can or i'll just outright answer it.**

Ja nee~ and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! In this one we'll have some Hinata and Sakura conversation. So, be weary of the slight Hinata bashing from Sakura's point of view. I don't dislike Hinata, but rather I need to get into that mentality for the story so I'm sorry! _**

Akira was squealing with laughter, again. Maybe it was because he'd never really been outside; but Sakura was pretty sure it was because of the speed she was pushing him in the stroller. It was five in the morning, and Akira wouldn't go back to sleep once she managed to doze off, regardless, of what she had set up for him.

So, she decided that she'd put on a black sports bra, sweat pants, sneakers, and beanie to keep her hair from falling all over her face and go for a run. Akira on the other hand was in a Blue t-shirt and black plants. He'd made it apparent that he was not going to wear the sandals his mother put on him, so Sakura was currently holding them in her left hand as she ran; the stroller being pushed with her right. Because the streets she was running were so frequent to her in the mornings she would get up for work; the normal venders and morning goers thought it odd to see her with a child; considering she'd never really had Akira before.

Stopping momentarily to catch her breath, Sakura made her way to the front of the stroller, leaning onto it slightly as Akira bubbled with laughter once again.

"You think this is funny? You find this hilarious don't 'cha you little shit?" Akira paused momentarily in his laughter to eye her wearily before breaking out in a wide grin. Standing upright, Sakura crossed her arms, leaning down slightly to be at the same eye level as her son.

"Oh, you think you can do better? I've seen how you walk; you fucking stumble and fall on shit like a drunken whore. I have no idea what the hell you find so funny. i can walk." Akira scrunched his nose up in slight irritation, turning away from his mother as if he was disgusted.

"...Don't you give me an attitude." Turning to look at his mother, Akira smiled before reaching forward and pulling the cap from her head; chucking it down the street and into a puddle of mud.

"You little shit! Why would you do that!? it was fucking Burberry!" Akira puffed out his cheeks and made several noises, glaring slightly at his mother. Sakura stood upright and scoffed, threading a hand through her hair as she fixed her child with a glare.

"I don't even know what the fuck you are saying, and you find that hilarious don't you."

She was answered with several more gurgles.

Sakura leaned forward and poked Akira in the forehead.

"You listen here. I'm the oldest and your mother. I call the shots." Reaching into the stroller, Sakura pulled out Akira to place him on the sidewalk.

"Go get my damn hat." Akira plopped himself down on the sidewalk.

"Don't be a little bitch. You just threw it. I know you can walk." At this comment, Sakura was rewarded with several stares from the street vendors. Ignoring the looks, Sakura motioned for Akira to stand up; the child slowly following suit and walking toward the puddle her hat was in. Walking behind him and pushing the stroller slowly, Sakura stopped right beside the puddle and looked at Akira.

"Pick it up." Akira eyed his mother oddly before leaning down to pick up the hat; changing course half way to throw himself into the mud.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT AKIRA, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DROWN IN MUD AND DIE? CAUSE I WILL HELP YOU." Akira raised the mud soaked hat in his hand before throwing it directly onto his mother's face. It was several moments before the muddy cloth slid from her face, and the pair engaged in a staring battle for the next minute or so. Several people had stopped walking on the street to stare at the mother and son, waiting for a reaction.

"...Really? Why would you do that?" Akira looked up at his mother before throwing himself backward into the puddle of mud, gazing up at her with a smile. Several laughs bubbled up from around her, and Sakura crossed her arms.

"Get up." Akira wiggled himself deeper into the mud.

"I mean it." Akira laughed and began to roll in it.

"Akira Ryuga Haruno, Get. Up. Now." Reaching down, Sakura hauled her child up and glared at him. Scrunching his face, Akira started to scream cry, causing Sakura to groan and try to the best of her ability to remove the mud from his face.

A particular set of laughter invaded her senses, and Sakura rose her eyes up slightly to stare into the pale doll like face of Hinata Hyuga. Paling slightly, both Sakura and Akira had halted in their bickering (in Akira's case crying) to stare shockingly at Akira.

"G-Good morning…Haruno-san." Scrunching her nose in distaste, Sakura glared at the woman who bowed forward slightly, her own stroller seated a step behind her.

"Well it was…Uzumaki-san." Sakura spat the name out of her mouth as if it was poison, her confidence swelling slightly as the smaller woman winced like she was physically hit. Akira looked down at Hinata, confusing coating his features. Rising form her bow, Hinata fisted her hands to her side.

"I would like to have you over for dinner."

"Excuse me?"

"Haruno-san, I think it's time we put this whole thing behind us."

"The moment I walk back to my house, you sure as well will be behind me." Hinata frowned slightly, and turned to check on the small child that was dozing off in the stroller. Sakura's heart plummeted at the small blonde haired child that looked so much like Naruto. Clutching Akira closer to her chest, Sakura swiftly turned and placed him back in his stroller, adamant on running away till she felt something grip her arm.

"…At least accompany me to my house so you can clean off Akira…I'm sure he'll be able to fit into Tsuyoshi's old clothing." Sakura swiftly turned, smacking Hinata's hand off her arm.

"..How do you know his name?"

"…I still talk to Tsunade; and I would very much appreciate it if we could talk. I'd rather not have this hanging over Tsuyoshi when he gets older as well. It's obvious you moved on, will you not allow us the same benefit?"

"it wasn't like I got pregnant on purpose."

"Then we are both similar in that aspect."

"No, I knew what I was doing when I had sex with his father; as did you."

"I was drunk Sakura!"

"Being drunk doesn't make you stupid Hinata, it makes you more aware of your subconscious. Don't pull that bullshit on me."

" I said I was sorry!"

"You took him from me! That will never be fixed!"

"….I am more sorry then words can tell you. Me and Naruto both. I have always loved him, and I am not in the least bit sorry I am with him. But I am sorry because of how it came to be. I know how close you two were, and even after Tsuyoshi was born he constantly said he was supposed to be you and his son. Not mine and his. All I want is to talk about this in hopes of being friends again. We got over it the first time, why not now?"

"You listen here Hinata Uzumaki." Sakura's voice dropped to a menacing whisper, her eyes darkening slightly and leaned forward toward Hinata.

"If I hadn't been against abortion, I'd have punched you square in your stomach the moment you came to our home and said you were pregnant. There is absolutely nothing to talk about. You took him away from me, and gave him the one thing I wanted to give him. Even after you to had sex, he was so worried that I was still upset with him that I couldn't even lose my virginity to him. So don't act like you know how I feel, because you damn well don't. You got married to save face, and it was one sided."

"Was?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that you two have grown closer, and I will not stand here and let you indirectly rub it in my damn face."

"S-Sakura-"

"That's Haruno-san to you Uzumaki-san. You'd do well to remember it." Hinata paled slightly and nodded, her form shaking slightly.

"I will take you up on your earlier offer, but in no way will we bring up the past. Understood?" Sakura straightened herself before bending down to pick up the soiled beanie. Hinata nodded and smiled slightly; knowing she'd gotten through to the stubborn female.

"Very well, my home is this way."

**(Page break~~~trolololololololo \(^_^\)~)**

Sakura sat awkwardly at the small coffee table in the living room; Akira not far behind. He continued to look around the smaller apartment confusingly (his home was bigger) and couldn't help but stare at the blonde child with irritation. Tsuyoshi wouldn't stop poking him and pulling at his hair. Twice he'd shoved the child back in hopes of getting him to leave him alone, but the child wouldn't relent. Currently though, Akira was settled in his mother's lap and Tsuyoshi was crying after he'd been hit in the face with a rattle.

"I apologies about Tsuyoshi's behavior. He rarely see's other children; so he's excited."

"Well…Akira seems to be acting fine…so I'm not sure what to be sorry about." Sakura mumbled. It was natural for her to play with Akira in such a way; and the two of them were beyond new to this whole mother/son thing and were more or less winging it to get by. Besides, she'd have slapped the little kid to if he'd been constantly poking her face.

Nuzzling the top of his head, Sakura placed a chaste kiss to it before she leaned forward slightly to hold the tea-cup. Her hand shaking as she tried to not drop it; the damn thing was glass! Frowning slightly, she placed the cup back down and folded her hands in her sons lap.

She didn't like tea much anyway.

Hinata took note of this and frowned slightly.

"…I see glass still bothers you slightly…and before you get mad Naruto told me."

"Well...habits are hard to break."

"So then what do you use in your home?"

"Plastic."

"…Isn't that hard though when you have guests?"

"You can get decorated plastic you know." Hinata blinked several times before nodding and raising her cup to her lips. Tsyuoshi's blue eyes kept going over Sakura, causing her to shift awkwardly.

"The resemblance is un-canny isn't it…"

"….Yea…let's go with that word."

Smiling, Hinata rose from her seated position at the table and made her way into the kitchen, stirring the food she had on the stove. Sakura looked around the pale blue room and took in the couch that was behind her, and love seat that was to her right. In front of her sat a small TV, and around it hung pictures. Standing up, she placed Akira on the floor and walked toward the pictures on the wall, her heat clenching slightly at the picture of her and Naruto from prom. Smiling, her eyes took in the other pictures the loitered on the wall of them from childhood, as well as several of Hinata and family. The one that stood out among the rest was the one of her and Naruto kissing.

Her eyes watered slightly. That picture was taken on his 18th birthday, and she'd dropped the cake she baked him all over the floor; and with hopes of stopping her crying kissed her on the lips. Beside that picture, was one of Hinata Holding Tsuyoshi, Naruto by her side smiling genuinely compared to the other pictures that held the both of them together.

"….I don't see why you never came by…I know you have the address. We would've welcomed you with open arms."

"I was angry."

"But that wasn't all...was it Sakura?"

"If I'd told him to jump…he'd have asked how high."

"I don't understand.."

"If i came back into your lives, he'd have immediately left you and tried to take Tsuyoshi with him. Don't act like you don't know he wouldn't. If I was in his predicament, the chance I got to go, I'd go."

"…Do you still love him?"

"Love? I'm not sure if that's what I'm feeling anymore. I'm just tired of it all."

"What do you mean?"

"it seems that whenever I get my shit together, someone from my past comes up and tears all that I worked for down again; and honestly I don't like it."

"…I'm willing to help you if you let me…."

"….im sorry I shut you out."

"It was understandable. Can we at least be friends?" Sakura smiled and both women shared a quick embrace.

"So, what times dinner?"

"Around five I suppose."

"Well, I'm going to head to the gym; I suppose I'll come back." Sakura smiled and walked toward the children, picking up Akira and holding him on her hip.

"I could watch him for you if you'd like."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. But I'm trying to get more involved in the mother life; if you get what I mean." Hinata laughed and nodded, Helping Sakura and Akira out of the small apartment.

"You'll most likely bump into Naruto; can you handle that?"

"Pretty sure I can." Putting Akira in the stroller, Sakura made her way out of the apartment; waving back before breaking into a jog to get to the gym. Leaned her head forward slightly; she dropped her gaze to look at her orange jumpsuit clad son. Her lip curled in distaste and stopping momentarily, she took the jacket off him; leaving him in a black top and orange pants.

"On second thought…maybe it is good that you aren't Naruto's son..."

**(Page break~~~~~~~ TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLO)**

Akira was being a relatively quiet child, aside from his constant gasps every time Sakura landed a sound blow to the head of the dummy. Leaning back slightly to look at her kid, she shot him a wink before punching it again, causing it to lean back. Akira bubbled with laughter and Sakura grinned, his laughter stroking her growing ego. She'd bumped into Naruto moments before and the two had a Quick conversation which pretty much was just to confirm that everyone was friends again.

"It's that your son Sakura?" Said person turned to lock eyes with Temari Sabaku, a warning bell sounding in the back of her.

"….Y-yea..."

"Wow, he looks just like Gaara when he was younger. HEY GAARA GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Sakura paled and quickly removed the boxing gloves from her hands, shoving them back into the Naruto's Gym bag.

"…What is it Temari?"

"You wouldn't believe this Sakura has the cutest baby ever, he even looks like you! You have to get a load of this!" Stepping out of the backroom, Gaara let his eyes roam the Gym area, un-wrapping the bandages that adorned each hand. Raising a non-existent eyebrow, he saw a flash of pink head to the door pushing what seemed to be…a stroller? He wasn't even too sure.

Sakura on the other hand, had never been so scared in her whole life. Right now, all the abuse her mother put her through was a close second to the amount of fear that was coursing through her being.

"Oi, Temari, why the hell are you yelling?"

"Shut the fuck up Kankuro. I was commenting about Sakura's baby."

"Are you sure it's hers?" Temari turned to glare at her younger brother, rubbing the side of his head with her knuckle.

"'Course I am, he had her eyes."

"…So you called me here to see her baby?"

"That looked just like you!" Gaara took a step back slightly, his mind reeling. Ripping the bandages from his hand and discarding them on the floor, Gaara broke into a run and made his way out of the gym and down the street. His eyes scanning the crowd for anything pink. There was no way it was his kid, right? It'd been a year since they slept together; he was positive she would've taken the necessary precautions to prevent a pregnancy so could it be someone else's child?

Leaning against the wall of the building, Gaara blinked several times, his head swimming with the premonition of an upcoming migraine.

There was no way.

**So that's pretty much it ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and if you have any questions or noticed any grammer errors just review about them lol. The next chapter will contain a lemon/flash back. So don't spaz. Aren't I a tease lol :P**


End file.
